Dating the BAU
by Teresa Lisbon 123
Summary: A story in which I get to take each of the BAU boys out on a date, and then get one for a whole month!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm writing this story with the encouragement of criminalmindslife in mind, so if it's terrible, she's the one you can blame. :)

"Hello. Jean?" I frowned. Who was calling me at five o'clock in the morning?

"Yeah, it's me. Who is this?"

"This is Erin Strauss, BAU." My eyes widened.

"Oh, yes ma'am?"

"Remember the 'Win dates with the men from the BAU' drawing you entered?" My mouth dropped open. I struggled to keep from falling over.

"Yes Ma'am. What about it?"

"You won. I'll see you on Monday. I'll explain the rules to you then. You will take one man out each day. On Friday, after your date with the last man, you will get to choose one to be your boyfriend for a month. After that, well, I hope it works out for you. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." I replied shakily. It didn't matter. She'd already hung up. I spent the rest of the day, plus the rest of the weekend, packing and repacking my suitcases.

When Monday came, I walked into Strauss's office nervously.

"Hello. Just a moment." She said, covering the phone with her hand.

"Yes, anyway, I think that is a terrible idea! I mean, you have one chance at this, and you…" I tuned her out. This phone conversation was making me nervous. I studied the office in order to distract myself. Didn't help. It looked like a torture chamber.

"Good-bye." Strauss's voice brought me back to focus.

"Well, how can I help you?" She looked at me irritably.

"I-I'm J-Jean." I stared at her.

"Oh, yes. The winner of the contest." I smiled, hiding my total terror.

"Yes ma'am. You said you'd explain the rules to me." She nodded.

"Oh, yes. Ok, here we go: You will take a man out on a date each day: Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan, Agent Reid, Agent Rossi, and Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch." I frowned.

"Lynch? He isn't a part of the BAU, is he?" She glared at me.

"We needed a person a day, and there are only four members of the BAU!" I shook slightly at her anger.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Ma'am." She nodded.

"It's alright. Anyway, you will take each of them out on a date of their choice. At the end of each day, you will grade the date on a scale of one to ten. This is for your own personal edification. No one will see it but you. Also, write a short diary entry about the date. This is also for your eyes only, So as to help you decide on whom to date for a month. After you have gone on the last date, you will have half an hour to decide who to date for the month. Then you will go out and announce whom you have chosen in front of the whole BAU. Any questions?" I was almost afraid to ask, but I took a deep breath, and asked,

"Yes, Ma'am. What does the BAU get out of this?" She looked at me, surprised.

"Publicity, of course! Everyone will hear about the dates we arranged for the agents, and it will make people think of us as more than just a law-enforcement agency." I wasn't about to point out that they were.

"No more questions? Ok then. Your first date will be with…"

A/N: So, who do you want to see me take on a date first?


	2. Kevin Lynch

A/N: It was 2 to 1, so, here you have it: My date with…

"Kevin Lynch!" I didn't even bother to argue. I was too scared.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you about one of the rules: After each date, you have to kiss your date." I frowned. I couldn't help it, I had to question this.

"Do they know that's the rule?" She looked at me irritably.

"Well, of course!" I nodded.

"Right this way."

Half an hour later, I was at a Mexican restaurant, looking at the menu, trying very hard to ignore the man across the table. He grinned.

"So, you're actually a writer? I just can't see myself doing that. I want to be doing something that matters!" I was pretty sure that assaulting a member of the police force, no matter how called for, was illegal, so I just smiled at him tightly, and said,

"If one person reads my stories and likes them, I feel like I've made a difference, you know?" He shrugged.

"If you say so." I nodded.

"I do." His face lit up.

"You said 'I do!'" I looked at him, confused.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you see? You said 'I do'! You agreed to marry me!" He burst out laughing. I frowned, but forced a laugh. I also forced an answer that wasn't "Get away from me!"

"No, I think that might take another date or two…" I forced another weak laugh. He nodded.

"That, I can do!" I nodded.

"Right… So have you decided what to order?" I asked, deciding a change of topic was an order.

"No, I was too busy looking at something pretty sweet!" I literally forced myself to stay still. I couldn't even bring myself to smile.

"Well, you might want to order some food." He chuckled.

"Hmmm…. you're right…" Just then, the waitress walked up.

"My name's Nicole, and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"We'll have Dr. Pepper." She nodded. I frowned. Forcing myself to stay calm on the outside, I spoke up,

"Actually, Nicole, He will have Dr. Pepper. I'll have water." She nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!" I waited until she walked off, before turning to Kevin.

"I am allergic to caffeine. I can't drink Dr. Pepper." He nodded, but he actually seemed mad. At me! When she returned with our drinks, she asked,

"Have you decided what to order, or do you need a few more minutes?" I opened my mouth, but I couldn't think of a thing to say, except,

"My date's being a jerk. Can I go?" So, I didn't say anything at all. Kevin, however, answered,

"We'll have a tostada to share. Extra beans." I closed my eyes. I wasn't a tostada person, I didn't like beans, and sharing a plate with him was the last thing I wanted to do. But the faster we ate, the faster I could leave. So I nodded. Nicole smiled and said,

"The happy couple is getting along, right?" Kevin exclaimed,

"Oh, yes, she's a pure sweetheart, and with her sweetness and my charm…" I interrupted,

"I'm actually kind of a hungry sweetheart," I commented, hiding my sarcasm slightly. Nicole shot me a sympathetic look, before hurrying off to get the food. Kevin turned to me.

"Are you ok? You're acting kind of weird." I stared at him.

"I guess I just like having some say in what I eat, that's all." He laughed, like it was all a joke. I shook my head. Whatever. I just wanted to get out of there ASAP. We ate in silence, except for the occasional complaint from him about his co-workers. After we'd eaten, when it was time to go, I drew in a breath and stood. He spoke up,

"I hope you choose me. This date has been better than all of the ones with Penelope combined!" That was the last straw. To act like a jerk on our date was one thing, but to actually complain about his current girlfriend while we're on a date? Nuh-uh! I angrily did the mandatory kiss, before saying sweetly,

"Well, our date's over. Guess what I'm going to do now?" He looked at me excitedly.

"What?" I slapped him and ran off. In my note-book, I put: "On a scale of 1 to 10? Is there a zero? No way, not happening. Jerk. Did get to slap him, though!" Strauss called.

"Jean? Just so you know, tomorrow your date will be with…"

A/N: So, who am I dating next? It's up to you!


	3. David Rossi

A/N: (Reads the reviews) Ok, it's unanimous! The next person I will take on a date is…

"David Rossi." Strauss hung up. I sighed. Oh, yes, I remembered, Agent Rossi. I forgot about him, he's old enough to be my dad. Oh, well. I wasn't about to argue. I'd take him on the date. I'd follow the rules. I'd leave. No problem. No problem at all. I laid down and went to sleep. The next morning, I showed up at the BAU, wearing a slightly tight smile. Strauss saw me, and called:

"Oh, Jean, Rossi is ready to go!" I was confused. She was in a bit of a hurry to get rid of me…

"Jean? Jean? You're here, are you? I can't believe you slapped my boyfriend!" Oh, that would be why. Garcia is going crazy.

"Garcia? I'm sorry, he just…" Just then, Lynch walked in.  
"Oh, you were going to tell her how I said I enjoyed my date with you more than my dates with her? Trust me, she won't care." Garcia frowned. I decided to leave before I saw anymore of this fight.

"David, where are we going?" He smiled at me.

"We are going to a concert." Hmm. That sounded good. He opened the door for me when we walked out of the BAU, and again when we reached his car. Well, "car" wasn't exactly the right word. It was a limo. I settled into the seat. He sat next to me. I couldn't hide my surprise.

"You have your own driver?"

"Well, yes, of course!" I shrugged. He smiled at me.

"Apparently you're a writer? I'm actually a writer, also." I nodded.

"Yeah, you're kind of famous." He smiled.

"Yeah, just think! You get to go on a date with a famous person!" His eyes were light. He was obviously kidding. I laughed.

"Yeah, a date with a famous person old enough to be my dad!" He chuckled.

"Well, the people who came up with the idea thought I'd feel left out…" I interrupted,

"They needed five men for five days?" He laughed.

"Yep." I shook my head.

"You know, I don't get that. I mean, day one could just be the day where she explains the rules to me, and day five is the day that I announce it, so why do I have to go on a date then, also?" He chuckled.

"Who would you get rid of?" I smiled.

"Lynch and you. No offence," I added,

"You're just a little…" My voice trailed off.

"Old?" He supplied.

"Yes." We laughed. He asked,

"So why did you enter this, anyway?" I closed my eyes, remembering.

"Two of my friends and I ran into each other at the store one day. They were giving me a hard time about not having a dating life, and one jokingly pointed out the drawing, saying I 'wouldn't enter it if they dared me to'. So, obviously, I entered, and I never gave it another thought. That is, until your boss called me at five o'clock in the morning to tell me I won." He laughed.

"And here you are!" I laughed with him.

"Yep, here I am." We were still laughing when we reached the concert. The concert itself was kind of boring, but we didn't really listen to the music much. We talked and talked about writing, detecting, profiling especially, his co-workers, my old boyfriends, his old wives, and anything else we could think of. The "date" was over far too soon for my liking. I wouldn't be choosing him, but I still had fun. At the end of the date, after he drove me home, he suddenly got a very awkward look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He sighed.

"Remember the rule about the end of the date?" Oh, yeah. The rule which said we had to kiss. I remembered. I nodded. He sighed.

"Well…" He said, before his eyes popped open in realization. He gently leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Jean." I smiled at him.

"Night." Half an hour later, curled up in my bed, ready to go to sleep, I finally wrote in my journal.

"On a scale of 1 to ten? I'd say a seven. We had fun, but he's old enough to be my dad."

Strauss called me when I was almost asleep, and said,

"Your next date is with…"

A/N: I know, not as funny as the others, I just couldn't make this one funny. Still, who do I date next?


	4. Derek Morgan

A/N: Again, here we have it: 2 to 1,

"Derek Morgan." Oh, yes, I remembered, Derek Morgan I remembered seeing him. This could be fun, I thought.

The next morning I showed up at the BAU.

"Hey, Princess, It's time to go on our date!" I spun around.

"Derek Morgan, you scared me to death!" Morgan laughed.

"It's time to go." He repeated. I laughed.

"Okay, where are we going?"

"To a club." I forced myself to stay smiling.

"Ok, let's go!" Morgan nodded and took my hand. We walked out to his car.

Half an hour later we walked in the door of a club. I forced myself to keep walking, even though the loud music was giving me a head ache, and the smell of alcohol was making me dizzy.

"Hey, Jean, want to go dance?" I glanced over at the dance floor. There was a boom-box hanging over the dance floor. That, and I really didn't feel like dancing the way the people on the floor were. 'This is going to be a long date.' I thought.

"No thanks!" I yelled over the music. He laughed and dragged me to the bar.

"Have a drink!" He offered. I forced myself to keep smiling, and answered,

"No, thanks, I usually like being able to remember if I said anything dumb the day after!" Everybody around us started taunting me. I groaned. My head-ache wouldn't be going away any time soon. One voice broke through the others,

"Why did you come here? You don't like dancing and you don't like drinking!" I shrugged.

"Long story!" I called. Morgan sighed.

"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I shrugged.

"The rules say we have to actually have a date. I doubt" I checked my watch,

"Five minutes count as a date." He nodded. Just then a new person took over at the bar. Morgan smiled.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" She smiled at him.

"Nicole…" She spotted me.

"I would think you would stick to one woman at a time! Here you are with this nice girl sitting next to you and you're flirting with me?" She rolled her eyes. I frowned.

"Have I ever seen you before? You look familiar…" She shook her head.

"I've never seen you before in my life!" I shrugged.

"Hmmm… Oh, well." Morgan smiled, and, turning to Nicole, ordered us each a drink I had never heard of.

"She needs it!" He added. It was aimed at her, but I heard it. I rolled my eyes, but she had already gone to get the drinks, so I couldn't correct her.

"She needs it?" I challenged.

"What? Can't take a joke?" I frowned. Just then Nicole returned with the drinks.

"Oops!" She spilled one of them on Morgan. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I'll go get some paper towels and clean that up right away!" Morgan turned back to me, so he didn't see Nicole wink at me. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

He glared at me.

"What? Can't take a joke?" I couldn't resist asking. He glared at me.

"This isn't funny!" I smiled.

"Yes it is!" He shook his head.

"Is not!" I decided to not get into a 'is-to is-not' argument with him, instead just laughing. Nicole returned with the paper towels.

"Here you go, sir! Ma'am, is there anything I can get you? Like, water, or-" Morgan cut her off.

"No, we'll be leaving now!" Nicole smiled politely.

"Alright. But you do have to pay for the drinks." Morgan looked like he was about to yell, so I just reached into my purse and handed her some money. She frowned. Before she could say anything, I said,

"Keep the change as a fee for the show!" We laughed, and she called,

"Thanks!" When we exited the club, he glared.

"Just kiss me so we can get this date over with!" I did, and when I got home, I wrote,

"On a scale of one to ten? A three. We just don't have anything in common." Strauss called and said,

"Jean, your next date will be with…"

A/N: Only two guys left! You guys are saying that I should save Reid for last, which means I would take Hotch out next. One problem: I have no idea where Hotch would go on a date! Advice welcome! By the way, I actually don't dislike Morgan as a character, it's just him as a boyfriend that I don't think it would work out for. (He has a new girlfriend every day!)


	5. Aaron Hotchner

A/N: Well, you guys were helpful… I'm sorry if I didn't use your idea, if you read all of my reviews for chapter four, you'll see why I couldn't use everyone's. By the way, this is all fluff and very little humor. Just so you know.

"Aaron Hotchner." I smiled. Oh, yeah, Aaron Hotchner, I remembered him! I was looking forward to this date! When I walked into the BAU the next day, Strauss smiled tightly.

"I hear that your dates so far haven't gone so well. Is this going to be a problem anymore?" I shook my head.

"It won't be as long as the gentlemen are, well, gentlemen!" Aaron walked out.

"Jean? It's time to go." I nodded. He opened the door for me as we walked out of the BAU.

"Wait, so, where are we going?" Hotch turned to me.

"The rules say that I get to choose where we go…" Oh, boy, I thought,

"And I want to go wherever you choose." I looked at him, surprised. He smiled slightly.

"After your other dates, I figured you might want one that is actually enjoyable, and getting to choose where we go might help that." I smiled at him.

"Hmmm… a picnic lunch in the park sounds nice… too bad there isn't one packed…" He opened the door to his car, held it open for me while I got in, and closed it gently behind me. He took his place in the driver's seat, and said,

"We could stop by my house and pack one if you want to." I nodded.

"That sounds good." He glanced at me almost apologetically.

"My son is at home, and he'll probably say something about you or to you. His baby-sitter is watching him, but she can only keep so close an eye on him…" I nodded.

"That's fine." We made small talk on the way there: how I got involved in the drawing, how the BAU worked, what kind of picnic lunch to eat, ect. When we arrived at his house he opened the door to let me out of the car, and held the door to let me into his house. I smiled at the woman holding a toy truck as a young boy was jumping up to get it. It was obvious they were both having fun. The boy stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"My name's Jack. Are you daddy's girlfriend?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aaron blush. I smiled.

"For today, yes." He frowned.

"Why just for today?" I answered,

"Well, I won a date with your daddy and each of the men he works with. Today it's his turn, tomorrow it's another person's turn." He nodded, but I could see he was still confused.

"Will you play cars with me?"

"I would, but I have to go help your daddy pack lunch." I really did want to stay and play with the kid, but I couldn't just ask Aaron to pack the lunch all by himself. He apparently sensed my dilemma, because he said,

"No, Jean, it's ok. You already told me exactly what you want to eat. I'll fix it." I smiled at him gratefully. He smiled back. I had heard that Aaron Hotchner didn't smile. I guess they were wrong. He did smile. And his smiles were dazzling.

"Are you going to stare at the kitchen, or are you going to play cars with me?" Jack's voice brought me back to reality.

"Cars. Have you ever heard of the game 'Drive 'n surprise'?" He shook his head.

"Well, you take the car, and drive it by someone," I said as I did so,

"And suddenly… SURPRISE!" I started tickling him. He giggled. I felt someone's eyes on me, but decided to ignore them.

"Well, how do you like that? Laughing when I'm giving instructions!" I faked offense.

"I'll just have to repeat the rules. See, you take the car, you drive by someone, and suddenly," I felt someone right behind me, and a voice whispering,

"Surprise!" I jumped up, startled, and spun around. There stood Aaron, a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, trying to glare at his. Soon, however, we were both laughing. Jack spoke up,

"Where are you guys going to go eat?" Aaron answered,

"A picnic at the park." Jack squealed,

"Can I come?" I saw out of the corner of my eye that Aaron was absolutely mortified by this, although he hid it well.

"If it's ok with your dad, I see no reason why not." Aaron looked at me, surprised. I smiled. He shrugged.

"Ok, if it's ok with her, it's ok with me." Jack grinned.

"Yay!" When we got into the car, he held the door open for me again. I happily settled into the seat. This was going a lot better than some- make that all- of the other dates.

The drive to the park was fairly focused on Jack- School, hobbies, ect.

When we reached the park, Aaron again got my door. This was nice. We found a picnic table and settled down. It was at that moment that I realized that we hadn't packed anything for Jack. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that woman-Jessica? Hurrying up behind us. She handed Jack a paper bag.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded and hurried off. Jack ate quickly, before begging to go feed the ducks in the pond. Aaron shook his head.

"We don't have anything to feed them." Jack frowned. I closed my eyes for a moment, before saying,

"Well, see that nice family over there?" Jack nodded.

"The woman is my friend, Nicole. I have a feeling that if you asked nicely, they would give you some of their bread!" Jack grinned.

"Can I, Daddy? Please?" Aaron glanced at me.

"How well do you know them?" I laughed.

"Well, I've known her since Pre-K, and we met him in fifth grade." He nodded.

"Ok, go ahead." Jack ran over to them, pointing in Aaron and my direction. Nicole smiled, waved at me, and handed Jack a few pieces of bread. He started feeding the ducks, and I turned back to Aaron. He smiled lightly.

"Thanks for letting Jack come." I smiled at him.

"No problem. He's a sweet kid." Aaron's smile stayed in place, which I was very pleased about.

"So, Nicole is a friend you've known for a while?" I nodded.

"Hmm... You said some old friends were giving you a hard time, which is why you signed up for the drawing. Was she one of them?" I smiled and nodded. I saw him blush slightly as he said,

"I'm glad she did." I smiled.

"Me too." He looked thoughtfully at the man, before asking,

"What was your first impression of her husband?" I could see in his eyes that he had no idea where that came from. I laughed lightly.

"Nicky and I both laughed at him the first day, actually. He was trying to get the attention of the most popular girl in our school, Rebecca Clarkson. She just rolled her eyes at him, like he was some sort of pest. One day, though, she took it too far, by gathering a crowd around and asking him if he wanted to go to the dance, and he of course was thrilled, saying 'yes' immediately, and she said loudly, 'well too bad! I'm going with my boyfriend'! I was furious. I mean, just because he wasn't popular didn't give her a right to do something like that! I glanced at Nicky, who nodded, and we made a big scene about how she had no right to do that, and then Nicky asked him to go to the dance. She said she wasn't popular, but she wouldn't back out on him. And from that day forward, they were the 'it' couple at school." I suddenly stopped, realizing that that was probably way more than he wanted to know. He smiled.

"Well, it sounds like you two caused a little bit of trouble in school!" I laughed.

"Kind of. We have this habit of sticking up for the underdog, but not caring what happens to the big dogs." His smile stayed on his face. I was glad. I heard he didn't relax enough to smile much. Just then, Nicole walked up.

"Um, I hate to bother you guys, but I think Jack's getting tired." We looked over where she was pointing, and laughed out loud. Jack was laying with his head on Nicole's husband's lap.

"Thanks, Nicky. It's getting late, anyway." As we walked over to Jack, Aaron quietly slipped his hand into mine. I didn't say anything, but as we kept walking, I thought, "This is the best date I've ever been on." Aaron let go of my hand to scoop up Jack, and we walked back to the car. Without even discussing it, I opened the door, and he put Jack in the car. He closed Jack's door, and opened mine. We drove back to his house to drop off Jack in silence, but a comfortable one. Jessica came out to the car and picked up Jack silently. She waved at us. We waved back, and Aaron drove off, heading for my house. He walked me to my door, and he leaned in and kissed me. I saw him blush, as he quietly said,

"The rule." I nodded, and walked inside waving over my shoulder. Half an hour later, I settled into my bed and wrote,

"On a scale of 1 to 10? 10! He was a perfect gentleman, and we had a great time!" Strauss called and said,

"Your next date will be with…"

A/N: Wow, this did not turn out the way I had planned! Can you believe that there is only one date left? I can't!


	6. Spencer Reid

A/N: This is the last date! (Sob!) After you read this, there will be at least one more chapter, and it you guys want, three more. (You know, the month, and after that.)

By the way, this chapter is a –slightly late- birthday/ thank you present for criminalmindslife.

"Spencer Reid." Oh yeah, I thought, the cute one! I was very pleased when I fell asleep that night.

The next day it was raining. I was soaked by the time I got to the BAU. I took in the scene as I tried to dry off. Garcia sitting on Morgan's desk, talking to him, Strauss was griping at Rossi over something or other, Prentiss was in a debate on the phone, and Spencer. Spencer was staring at me. I smiled and waved. He blushed, but did the same. I stared at him. We were just staring at each other, not moving a muscle, smiling, but mostly staring.

"No, they cost more and simply can't be that efficient, so I would have to say…" Emily's raised voice brought us back to reality. Strauss coughed.

"Oh, Jean, you're here. Um, listen, Hotch has locked himself in his office to avoid you, so I want to know what happened yesterday!" Morgan cut in,

"Oh, Strauss, that's a lie and you know it! Today is the one year anniversary of Haley's death!" I sighed. Just then, Reid walked up and took my hand, blushing the whole time.

"Shall we?" I smiled and nodded. We walked out the door, when it suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea where we were going.

"The movies." I looked at him, surprised. He shrugged.

"Profiler here. You wanted to get away from Strauss, but you like having some sense of control, so as soon as you were away from Strauss, you would want to know where we're going." I blinked. He blushed.

"I'm sorry," He got my door and then he himself got into the car,

"I know it's probably not good dating etiquette to profile your date…" I laughed.

"It's ok. So, what movie?" He smiled.

"Well, the good thing about being a cop is, you can get them to play any movie, no matter how old… it's 'you've got mail.' Which is a really weird name for it, because the people don't have mail, they have e-mail, but…" I smiled. Seriously, somehow he picked the only romantic movie I will come within ten feet of! That was what I called cool.

"That sounds good." He grinned.

"I'm glad." I sighed.

"You know, I guess some people don't like being profiled, but I think it sounds-"

"Fun?" He guessed. I blinked in surprise.

"Ok, let me know if I get too nosey…" He blushed.

"Let's see. You entered the drawing because your friends were giving you a hard time, so, despite how you act, you really do care what some people think of you. Not guys- if they don't like you, they don't deserve you, in your mind, which by the way I'm not arguing with- so no, not guys, but friends, you do care. You cover that up with laughter and pranks, but inside you are worried that one or all of them are better than you, and are suddenly going to decide they deserve better. You dress colorfully, smile all the time, and laugh whenever you can, so you try to have a good spirit about things, but somehow you have seen exactly how dark the world really is, so the laughter and smiles are a cover. Similar to Garcia, you use happiness to cover the darkness. You in general think that romantic movies are pointless, but the mystery and humor in 'you've got mail' over-rides that, making it one of your favorite movies. You get easily bored, which is why you always fiddle with something, no matter what's going on. You are now wondering when I'm going to realize we just got to the theater." I applauded, half-jokingly.

"Wow! That's exactly right!" He laughed. Then he was back into 'date' mode, and again blushed as he got the door for me, and walked with me inside. He had gotten us great seats, by doing a magic trick for the ticket girl, Nicole. (No, not the same Nicole as any of the others. I'd never seen her before.) And while his running commentary on the movie was distracting, I wasn't complaining. It was sweet.

"But why would they fall in love on-line, while they hate each other in real life? They're the same people!" I laughed, and patiently explained that they didn't hate each other on the computer because they weren't in competition on the computer. He shrugged. I chuckled. We went back to the movie. That happened again and again. I could tell we were starting to get on some peoples' nerves, but I didn't care. It was too fun. Eventually the movie was over. I grinned.

"Well, that was fun!" He laughed and nodded. Then he said,

"Did you know that the odds of a long-term relationship coming out of a set-up date are-" And I honestly don't know what made me do it. Maybe because he looked so cute rambling on about this fact, or maybe because I just didn't want to hear what the odds of a relationship with any of the guys working out was, but for whatever reason, I kissed him.

It was just for a split second. As soon as I realized what I did, I pulled away, startled. That wasn't the rule! We were supposed to be on the same page when-

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! That just came out no where, and I shouldn't have just kissed you out of nowhere! I mean, what if you didn't want to kiss me! I mean, there are rules that say you have to, so technically you have to, but-" All of the sudden, his lips covered mine. It lasted a split second, and then he pulled away.

"Sorry… Um, now you've kissed within the rules… Then he hurried off. I sighed, and called,

"Spencer?" He stopped, but didn't look back.

"Yeah?"

"You're my ride…" He blushed and hurried back.

"Sorry…" He got my door for me, and we left the movie theater in silence. The whole drive home was silent, in fact. When we got to my house, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not mad, you know. I kissed you first." He nodded.

"I know, but the rules only say one kiss, and…and you couldn't…" I laughed, realizing what he thought he'd done.

"Spencer, if I had been offended, your cheeks would be red from blood, not embarrassment!" He smiled slightly, in relief.

"So, you're not complaining?"

"Not at all." I blushed fiercely as I spoke. He smiled, and blushing just as much, answered,

"Then me neither." I got out of the car and walked inside. In my diary I wrote,

"On a scale of one to ten? Ten. Which means that now I have to choose between Aaron and Spencer. Hmm. Should be fun."

I didn't sleep at all that night.

A/N: So, who do you think I'm going to pick? I am sorry, I thought about giving you guys a choice, but that part of the story had already written itself in the back of my head, and wasn't changing. So, here's the deal: The first three people to guess who I choose get the next chapter dedicated to them!


	7. Choice A

A/N: I'm going to do this a little differently than I had planned… I'm going to have two possible answers! This is Answer A.

Dedication: SSA Funbar, ceegeeayy, and dancingqueensillystring were the first to say Reid, so…

The next morning, I reached the BAU. I was ready for this! 'No you're not.' I made the back of my mind hush. It wasn't helpful. The whole team was gathered around when I arrived. Strauss saw me and smiled tightly.

"Jean, I apologize for the miscommunication we apparently had. You were supposed to announce your choice yesterday after your date." I sighed.

"It was ten o'clock when I got home. I wasn't going to be able to think straight!" She nodded.

"Right. Well, how do you want to announce your decision?" I frowned.

"Everybody, stand and line up in a line here, facing me, yeah, so I can see everyone…" I instructed as the five men moved. I continued,

"Ok, Just to start off, Kevin, Dave, Derek, Sit down." Morgan and Rossi did so. Kevin glared.

"No, I thought you were going to pick me!" I shook my head and pointed. He sat.

"Ok, Aaron, Spencer, I had a wonderful time with both of you, It was the hardest night of my life last night, deciding which of you to choose. But Aaron, you are still just as much in love with your wife and you were the day she died. You are not ready to move on. I have decided that I will date Spencer." Aaron nodded.

"I understand." He returned to his office. I looked at Spencer. He blinked in surprise.

"I-I-Um, I- thank you?" I smiled. He sighed. He looked kind of confused. I giggled lightly. Then I had an idea.

"Now's the part where you kiss me." He blushed, but smiled. He wasn't complaining.

He leaned in and kissed me shyly. When we pulled away, the whole team burst into applause. Spencer was extremely embarrassed, and I was about to say something, when something caught my eye. I looked up where I thought Aaron had gone into his office, and there he was, leading the applause with a smile. He was happy for me. I knew I had made the right decision. At that moment, I knew for sure. Spencer saw where I was looking, and I saw a wave of relief fall over his face. It was like that freed him to date me. Aaron was ok with it, so he wouldn't be at odds with his boss. I was relieved myself.

He caught my hand and turned me toward him. Again we kissed, our first kiss as a free couple.

A/N: I know, I should have made it longer, I just couldn't. After the next chapter will be the first "What happened After?" Chapter. That should be longer.


	8. Choice B

A/N: So, that was Choice A, this is Choice B. It is not in sequence with the last chapter.

Dedication: CharlotteBurke is the only one who said Aaron, so…

I tossed and turned all night, trying to decide. I had given up on sleep long ago. The next morning, I reached the BAU. I was ready for this! 'No you're not.' I made the back of my mind hush. It wasn't helpful. The whole team was gathered around when I arrived. Strauss saw me and smiled tightly.

"Jean, I apologize for the miscommunication we apparently had. You were supposed to announce your choice yesterday after your date." I sighed.

"It was ten o'clock when I got home. I wasn't going to be able to think straight!" She nodded.

"Right. Well, how do you want to announce your decision?" I frowned.

"Everybody, stand and line up in a line here, facing me, yeah, so I can see everyone…" I instructed as the five men moved. I continued,

"Ok, Just to start off, Kevin, Dave, Derek, Sit down." Morgan and Rossi did so. Kevin glared.

"No, I thought you were going to pick me!" I shook my head and pointed. He sat.

Now for the hard part.

"Aaron, Spencer, I had a wonderful time with each of you, but…" I was startled when Spencer cut me off.

"May I guess? First of all, you already fell in love with his son.

Second of all, you had an amazingly comfortable date with Hotch-Um, Aaron. You really felt like I was trying too hard.

Thirdly, you already feel like you are a part of his family.

It's ok. I understand. How close was I?" I looked at him with extreme surprise.

"Um, spot on, actually… I'm sorry…" He nodded, and repeated,

"It's ok." Then he went and sat down at his desk. I turned to Aaron. He put his hand on my shoulder, then gently leaned down and kissed me. I smiled softly. We pulled away. I heard applause from all around me. I turned around, surprised. The whole team was applauding. I saw Spencer stand, and the rest of the team followed. I looked into Spencer's eyes, and he smiled. I smiled back, and turned back to Aaron. He smiled at me. He gently leaned over and kissed me again, and this time, I knew we were free.

Spencer didn't mind us dating.

Strauss didn't mind Aaron dating.

And Derek and Rossi were ok with it.

Kevin… No, I wasn't even going to think of him at that moment.

We were both finally happy.


	9. Ending A

**A/N: So, this is month A. It goes along with choice A, not choice B.**

The next month was absolutely amazing. So much happened, I can't even begin to tell it all, so here are some highlights:

We went to dinner at an Italian restaurant, and he, somehow, without me knowing, got them to play music that we danced to for almost three hours.

We went to a circus, more for him than for me, as he had never been to a circus. We both enjoyed it very much, and then a clown made us come down in front of the whole circus and kiss! (I think I saw him wink at Spencer…)

I gave a speech on mental disorders and their effects on offspring, and Spencer had a case, so I had accepted that he wasn't going to be there. I gave the speech, concluding it with, "At least in the case of the people I know, it matters who they are as a person, not what their genetics say they should be like." The applause started quickly, but the first person to stand was Spencer, who had taken time off from work just to be there!

He gave a speech at an academy, and I went and listened, and while all of the students groaned at his jokes that you can only get if you have an IQ of 185, I was at the back laughing at every one, even though I really didn't understand any of them.

We sang a duet at a local coffee house, (a love song, naturally.) and so many people asked to hear us again that we finally gave in, and the next week, the next time we were scheduled to sing, the coffee house was so packed we could barely get off of the stage!

We had a movie festival at his house, (It turned out there were a few other romantic comedies I would watch,) and every time that the guy on the movie (Whichever movie it was that time) kissed his girlfriend/crush/wife, he kissed me.

Once we went to a BAU event, (I can't remember what it was…) and we convinced agent Strauss to kiss Rossi! (We know, we were asking for him to hurt us. We hid well. Oh, and, convinced, blackmailed…same thing!)

I think the time I had the most fun was when we took a trip to Sea World. He "convinced" Strauss to let us use the BAU jet, and we spent the whole day there! It was amazing! We got to be kids for a day! On the ride back, I fell asleep. I don't know how I ended up with my head on his shoulder, as it hadn't been when I fell asleep, but I didn't care.

But I know that by far my favorite time was when the month was over. We went to a Chinese restaurant, and my fortune cookie asked, "Will you marry me?" I said I wouldn't marry the cookie, but I would marry Spencer.

I heard that Derek went back to that club, and the Nicole that was there offered him a drink "On the house, to pay for the one she spilled on him." Shortly after, Derek Morgan got involved in his first ever long-term relationship. With her.

Rumor has it that Rossi went to another concert, and he met a woman his age that he immediately fell in love with. They got married within three weeks.

People say that Kevin went back to the Mexican restaurant, where he received another firm slap on the face, this time from that Nicole. I really don't know if that's true or not…

I do know that my old friend Nicole's husband left her for Rebecca, and Aaron stepped right in, treating her to dinner at high-class restaurants, giving her jewelry, clothes, whatever she needed, most things that she wanted, and proposing to her within a month. He became her six year old daughter Daria's father-figure, and they had one child together, Charlotte.

Spencer and I have a daughter, Dana, and another on the way. He made me believe in "Happily Ever After." The End.

**A/N: I know that I planned on this being longer, it just wouldn't allow it… sorry… one more chapter to go, and then I'll be done. :( But, I know one of you wants me to do a story related to this afterwards. Does anyone else agree with her?**


	10. Ending B

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter! Ending B. It goes along with choice B, not choice A. Don't worry, you all seem to agree, so two stories will eventually come that are connected to this. That might take a while, though…**

**Disclaimer: I know, I've already done one, but I totally forgot to say, (Just in case I have a reader who doesn't know this…) These dates are not real!**

The next month was amazing. I can not even tell you half of the things that happened, but here are some of the highlights:

We went to the zoo with Jack, and Aaron held my hand the whole time, and then he kissed me at the end of the walk. Jack, of course, interrupted with his two cents: "Ewwww!"

We went to a musical, and Aaron used his badge to get the best seat in the house. In intermission, we were pulled onto the stage and told to kiss. Neither of us complained.

We went to the beach, and Jack and Aaron ganged up on me, and somehow, (don't ask me how- I have no idea!) I ended up in the water. I caught myself on my elbows and pulled Jack in, and Aaron jumped in to "save" him. A water fight happened. We left the beach soaking wet, exhausted- and thoroughly happy.

We went for another picnic in the park, (this time, Jack was with Jessica.) and it started raining. We ran to his car, but I tripped, he caught me, and we kissed. He drove me home, and as he stayed until I had warmed up. (Side effect of "kissing in the rain"- chills.)

We went to a museum for a report Jack was supposed to do, and we lost him. It was terrifying until we found him. (He had been hiding.)

One day, I went up to see him at work, and Strauss pulled me aside and told me not to do that, even if he has nothing to do but paperwork. I answered, "You know, I would hate for Mr. Strauss to find out about your crush on agent Rossi…" I was allowed to visit him as often as I liked.

I was asked- well, ordered by my boss to do this or else lose my job, really- to give a speech on why cops make bad single parents. I stressed about this for three weeks, but finally, it was time. I was up on the stage, ready to give my speech, when I saw Aaron three rows from the back. I had immediately talked to him about this when I received the order, and he told me to save my job, but he wouldn't be able to come. I found out later he had asked Jessica to watch Jack so he could be there. When I saw that he was there, despite what he knew I was supposed to say, just to support me, I snapped. The speech I gave was the following: "I am here today because I am supposed to tell you why cops make bad single parents. I'm supposed to tell you that they never bother to make time for their kids, how they don't care what happens to them as long as it makes them look good, and anything else that I can to make them look bad…. But I can't. I know a single parent who works for the FBI, and I've seen him with his kid. He does everything he can to spend time with his son, he loves him dearly, and he protects him at all costs. I'm supposed to tell you that cops can't be single parents. But the truth is, it isn't your job, it's what's in your heart that tells whether or not you can be a good parent, single or otherwise. I couldn't lie. I am telling you the truth about cops: They are no worse than any other parents; it's just that the ones that aren't good make up an excuse no one else has: My job is crazy, so I just can't make time. So, I have to tell the truth, and if my boss fires me… So be it." The applause was loud, and so many people threatened my boss that he couldn't fire me.

My favorite part of the month by far was the end. We went to a silly romantic comedy, and when the guy on the show proposed to his girlfriend, Aaron proposed to me. I accepted.

I heard that Derek returned to the bar, and Nicole gave him a drink on the house "to pay for the one that she spilt on him." Shortly after, they were married.

Rumor has it that David went to a movie and met the girl of his dreams. It was a not-so-classic-but-still-amazing case of "fourth time's a charm."

I heard a story that Spencer went back to the theater, and the girl that he did a magic trick for sat next to him and they started dating.

Aaron and I are now married and have a child of our own on the way, even though Jack has become my son in every way that matters, and I have a feeling that my old school friend Nicole and I will eventually become relatives, as Jack is already showing an interest in her daughter, Amy.

We are all happy, and I am experiencing the joys of "happily ever after."

**A/N: So, was that a good enough ending? By the way, I am not sure, but I think I own the idea of taking the BAU boys on a date. So, I am releasing that idea. I would love to see what it would be like if other people took them on dates! :)**


End file.
